Our First Night Together (SasufemNaru ver)
by KimYijoon
Summary: Ini adalah malam pertama Naruto dengan Sasuke. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada malam pertama mereka? SasuFemNaru
**Our First Night Together**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: Fem!Naru, Typo merajalela, dan penulisan yang berantakan. This story is MINE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OKAY?**

 **Summary: Ini adalah malam pertama Naruto dengan Sasuke. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada malam pertama mereka? SasuFemNaru**

 **Saya ingatkan sekali lagi jika kamu tidak suka dengan fanfic saya, kamu bisa klik 'X' diatas!**

 **So, Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi Naruto masih tetap terjaga dari tidurnya. Kini Naruto tengah berbaring dikasur bersama dengan seorang pria dengan stoic facenya yang kemarin telah menikahinya. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Naruto terus mencoba untuk tidur tetapi tetap tidak bisa.

Sungguh ini terasa sangat aneh baginya. Saat ia terbangun nanti, ia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang tidur disampingnya. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah tampan suaminya. Dan setelahnya Naruto bisa melihat betapa tampan wajah suaminya itu, dengan jarak yang sedekat itu

"Teme..." Naruti mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Well, kau lihat. Aku, aku tidak bisa tidur." ujar Naruto pada Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. "So, what do you want?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Ia benar-benar tidak banyak bicara.

"Eumm, aku ingin menonton film Teme. Kau mau menemaniku menonton film?" Naruto bertanya tetap dengan suara yang pelan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum senang, bukan karna Sasuke menyetujui untuk menemaninya menonton film, tapi karna ia melihat Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum, kini tersenyum untuknya. Betapa beruntungnya ia.

Mereka segera pindah dan menuju ruang tamu. Naruto memilih film yang akan ditonton oleh mereka. "Teme, bisakah kita menonton film horor? Aku ingin menontonnya" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto menyalakan dvd player dan memasukkan CD Conjuring. Naruto pergi kedapur dan kembali dengan membawa setoples kripik kentang dan dua kaleng soda. Ia meletakkan toples tersebut diantara mereka.

 **~Our First Night Together~**

Setelah 30 menit film diputar Naruto tidak bisa berhenti ketakutan saat hantu muncul mendadak, sedangkan Sasuke menonton dengan wajah datarnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut atau ketakutan saat sang hantu muncul seperti Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi, dengan cepat tangannya meraih remote dan menekan tombol pause.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Sasuke segera bergeser mendekati Naruto dan membawa tubuh mungil Naruto kedalam dekapannya. Naruto sangat terkejut, ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng dan menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Sasuke, dan melanjutkan menonton film.

 **~Our First Night Together~**

Saat filmnya telah selesai Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sudah terlelap. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis yang terlihat sangat polos istrinya itu. Sasuke yang tidak tega membangunkan Naruto akhirnya mengendong Naruto seperti anak koala.

Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya digendong oleh Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. "Eung teme?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sasuke.

Setelah sampi dikamar mereka Sasuke membaringkan Narutk ditempat tidur mereka dan membaringkan dirinya disamping Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya, badannya sedikit bergetar karna mengingat film yang tadi ia tonton. Naruto mulai merasa takut, ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tetapi bayangan hantu itu muncul dan membuatnya semakin takut.

Naruto merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Ia merasa begitu dilindungi, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi membelakangi Sasuke dan balas memeluk Sasuke.

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke, Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang berdegup cepat sama sepertinya. Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Naruto dan menghirup wangi jeruk yang segar dari rambut Naruto.

"Dobe, I will always be your husband that will love you for the rest of my life. I promise you, dobe. I love you." Naruto merasakan panas dipipinya, sungguh itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat indah yang pernah ia dengar. Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya pada Naruto.

"I belive you. I love you too, teme." Dan mereka tertidur dengan saling mendekap satu sama lain.

.

.

 **The End**

Haii ini adalah ff SasuFemNaru pertama saya gimana? Huhuhuhu, mengecewakankah? Maaf kan saya karna typo yang tersebar dimana-mana. Jadi saya harap readers memberi masukan, kritik serta sarannya. Dan ini saya persembahkan untuk temen saya **Suciati** , maaf karna ngeupload ff-nya lama banget.. Dan untuk readers dan siders terima kasih karna sudah membaca ff abal ini.

 **Review?**


End file.
